Would You Rather
by Below Average Fangirl
Summary: OC is stuck in the turbo lift with Doctor McCoy. With nothing else to do they end up playing would you rather and learn a few things about one another.


Clara's 12 hour shift had just finished and she was eager to get to her quarters to remove her boots, they were beginning to pinch. She was shifting from foot to foot to relieve the pressure on her aching feet when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lt?" Clara turned to see Doctor McCoy walking towards her, looking mildly amused at her shuffling.

"My feet ache." Clara said, pained.

McCoy gave her a look of mutual understanding.

As he came and stood alongside Clara, the doors to the turbo lift opened. They both stepped aside to allow two Ensigns out, then McCoy gestured for Clara to enter first. She gave him a nod of thanks and he stepped in behind her, the doors closing as he offered some advice.

"When you get back to your quarters, be sure to get a warm, wet towel, and wrap it around your feet and legs and elevate them for 15-20 minutes. It'll help ease the aches."

"Thanks for the tip Doctor." Clara appreciated his concern.

The lift had only just begun to move when there was a shudder and the lights flickered before going out. The turbo stopped, then the emergency lights came on.

"What the hell?" McCoy groaned.

Clara went over to the control panel to see if she could get a reading on what was going on. It was dead to her touch, so she removed the cover of the command screen.

"Lt Sanderson, should you be messing with that?" McCoy asked worried.

Clara was confused at his questioning. "It is _literally_ my job to mess with stuff like this. Otherwise I'm wearing the wrong colour."

McCoy looked her up and down, then at her red uniform. "Fair point." He conceded.

Clara shook her head, amused, then focused her attention back on the console, the dimness of the emergency lights were making it hard to assess the situation.

As Clara worked on the console McCoy started to pace back and forth behind you, mumbling to himself.

Clara glanced over her shoulder at him. "You okay Doctor McCoy?"

"Do you think the ship is under attack?"

"Well, were not being thrown about so I don't think anyone is shooting at us."

"True, true." He continued to mull over possibilities. "Maybe it's a raid and someone's disabled the ship to board us?"

"Ah, your good old fashioned space pirates." Clara focused her attention back on the console. "I'm sure we would have detected any approaching ships."

Clara heard McCoy hum in agreement. He was silent for a while then asked, "We have enough air, right?"

Clara tried not to laugh. She'd heard about Doctor McCoy's _epic_ catastrophizing , but she'd never witnessed it up close before. Clara acknowledged his concern and answered. "Yes", Trying to keep her amusement out of her voice.

McCoy continued pacing vigorously back and forth behind you.

"Careful doctor or you'll wear the floor out and then you might fall through."

McCoy stood stock still, Clara could feel his eyes on her back, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You mocking a senior officer Lt?" His tone implied he was being stern, but he was smiling.

"Never." Clara's face was a picture of innocence.

McCoy crossed his arms. "Mmm" He leant against the wall next to you. "Well what's the prognosis then?"

Clara could see that there was no power running to the console, she wouldn't be able to solve the problem on there end. "That we're stuck."

McCoy nodded. "And what do you propose we do?"

"Well…" Clara went to the back wall of the lift and sat down, happy to take the weight off her feet. "This." She said, looking up at him.

"What, we just…"

"Sit and wait to be rescued. Yep"

"But how long will we be stuck here?" McCoy asked, mildly incredulous.

Clara shrugged. "No idea." And patted the space beside her. "Come on, come be a damsel in distress with me."

McCoy raised an eyebrow at the description, Clara stifled a laugh, but he came over and sat beside her as he grumbled about God, damn, metal death traps. Clara tried to stop yourself from grinning.

She'd been on the Enterprise for 3 months now, and in that time she'd only, properly, interacted with Doctor McCoy once, when he'd carried out her physical. After that Clara only had occasional chit-chats when you bumped into one another. That said, she liked Doctor McCoy. She had liked him immediately on your first meeting. Clara weren't surprised at how highly the crew regarded him. Even if people did consider him a bit a of grump, it was a term of endearment not a criticism.

Clara had wanted to get to know him better, but the opportunity had never arisen. As of yet, she hadn't been on any away missions with him and she mixed in different circles when off duty. So now was as good a time as any, she thought, to get to know him better.

Clara broke the silence and asked. "Would you rather lose the ability to read or lose the ability to speak?"

McCoy turned his head, looking at her confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you rather lose the ability to read or lose the ability to speak?"

McCoy shook his head. It was clear that he still had no idea what she was talking about, so she explained.

"It's a game, you take turns to give a scenario and you state your preference. So, would you rather lose the ability to read or lose the ability to speak?"

McCoy blinked at Clara.

"Unless you prefer the silence." She said nonchalantly.

"No, no I'm happy to play along. I just need to take a second to think about it. Reading." McCoy decided. "If I couldn't verbally express my displeasure, I think my head might explode."

Clara nodded. "I got that feeling from the catastrophizing about space pirates."

"Yeah I know, I know." McCoy said, rolling his eyes. "I can be a bit dramatic."

"A bit?"

He gave Clara a pointed look. "Alright, what about you, what do you pick?"

Clara took a breath. "Speaking. I don't think I could cope with not being able to curl up on the couch to read my favourite book. Or get lost in reading a new one."

"The computer can always read to you." He suggested.

"Mmm" She shook her head. "Not the same experience. I like the solitary nature of reading." Clara gently tapped him on the arm. "Now it's your turn to come up with one."

"Okay." He thought for a second. "Would you rather lose all of your memories, from birth to now, or lose your ability to make new long-term memories?"

"Oh wow. " Clara shifted on the floor to face him. "You're going deep already."

He shrugged. "Just the kind of man I am."

Clara smiled at him, then mulled over the question. "God that's a hard one. What do you pick?"

"Easy, the past. Forget all that heartache. Begin again"

Clara were taken aback by how sincere and quickly he answered that she had to question him on his reasoning. "No one's past is filled completely with heartache. I think you are purposely ignoring a few happy moments."

"Are you implying I'm a pessimist?"

Clara shrugged. "If the shoe fits."

He did not seem offended by her answer. Clara had always assumed he knew the kind of man he was. He smiled even, almost as if he was admiring her for not shying away from calling him out of it.

"I mean," She continued, "Think of all the happy memories of loved ones you'd lose."

"True. But if you can't forge new memories, then you're forever stuck in your past. No matter how good the past may have been, isn't it better to keep moving forward?"

Clara nodded, appreciating his answer. "Then maybe it is the past you lose?"

"Your turn." He said.

Clara was grinning. "Would you rather argue and be wrong or admit you're wrong and tell Spock he's right?"

McCoy scoffed. "I'd rather _die_ before admitting Spock was right, about anything."

Clara laughed. "Dying wasn't part of the options, but good to know how strongly you feel about that."

They were bouncing ideas off each other now.

"Would you rather live near the beach or in a cabin in the woods?" He asked.

"Beach. I love the sea air and looking out at the horizon. Feels like you have _infinity_ stretching out before you."

"Infinity stretching out before you, huh." McCoy repeated, looking at you inquisitively. "Is that why you joined Starfleet? All that infinity carrying on, forever, into nothing but darkness and silence."

Clara snorted, he was pessimistic, but poetic in it. "But think of all that possibility. All those new worlds to discover and explore, new species to meet..."

"With all those diseases to catch and spread around." He interrupted morosely. "With nothing but the dark expanse of space all around."

Clara looked away, shaking her head. "Did they forget to tell you when you joined, that Starfleet was all about space exploration? I mean, if you don't like space or exploration, what made you join?"

"An empty bottle of bourbon."

Clara laughed, unaware how close to the truth his glib remark was. "Starfleet must be the worst hangover you've ever had."

McCoy scoffed. "You have no idea sweetheart. If the darkness and silence wasn't enough to send a man over the edge, it's some crackpot trying to blow you out of the sky and kill you."

"So, I'm guessing it would be a cabin in the woods for you. On your own with no people to annoy you or to try and kill you."

"Actually I'd pick the beach. I'd feel shut in too, if I lived in the woods."

"Are you claustrophobic?" Clara asked, placing a hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze to offer reassurance.

McCoy stole a glance at Clara's hand on his arm. "No. I'm just not a fan of feeling contained."

"You're coping alright being stuck in here."

"Yeah, well." McCoy gave Clara his most charming smile, as he placed his hand on top of hers. The warmth of his touch sent a tingle down her spine. "A pretty woman will take my mind off anything."

Clara rolled her eyes and groaned, good naturedly at his line. "Ah okay, so it's true what I've heard."

"What have you heard?" He asked, a boyish grin on his face.

"That you're a bigger flirt than Captain Kirk."

McCoy tilted his head, looking at Clara with interest. He then leaned into her and whispered. "It's just part of my southern charm darlin'."

Clara felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. They increased ten fold as he gave her that soft smile that made his eyes sparkle. Crap, he was so beautiful when he smiled, she thought.

Clara swallowed, suddenly nervous. "I bet you end up breaking a lot of hearts."

He shook his head. "Never knowingly."

She licked your lips. "That's what I thought."

The air in the lift was charged as they stared keenly at each other. Clara was completely taken in by those hazel eyes of his. She wondered if sshe should make the next move when suddenly the emergency lights flickered off and the regular ones came back on. They both blinked at the harsh white light. The turbo lift was on the move again and Mr Scott was speaking over the comm.

"Everyone alright in there?"

Clara hastily stood and pressed the comm to answer him, telling him that they were both okay. Scotty started to explain what had happened, but Clara wasn't listening. Clara's attention was focused on Doctor McCoy who was still sat on the floor, looking up at her. Clara suddenly became very aware of how short her dress uniform was.

"Okay. Thank you, Mr Scott" Clara said absentmindedly, closing the comm link, without realizing Scotty hadn't even finished explaining.

McCoy stood as the lift came to a halt, no one was waiting on the other side of the doors and once again he indicated for Clara to go first.

They walked through the corridor, side by side, in silence. Clara felt an urge to lean into him, to allow her hand to brush 'accidentally' against his, but she resisted. Instead she stole little glances at him until they both stopped at Clara's quarters.

"Well, thank you Lt for the interesting game," McCoy said as he faced Clara, "And for curing me of my fear of small spaces."

"You're welcome doctor, I learnt a lot about you."

"Hope it hasn't put you off me."

Clara smiled warmly at him.

There was a beat, before they wished each other goodnight and McCoy turned to leave as you opened your door, but he stopped when you called after him.

"Doctor McCoy."

He faced Clara. "Yes, Lt." There was a gentle smile on his face that gave her hope.

Clara bit her lip, summoning her courage to take a risk, "Would you rather have a kiss goodnight on the cheek or lips?"

McCoy didn't say anything as he closed the distance between them both, he pretended to think deeply on the question.

Clara was drowning in the sound of her heartbeat in her ears as she waited for his answer.

"Well given the circumstances and being the epitome of a southern gentleman...It would have to be neither."

Clara's face fell slightly, but then McCoy took her hand.

"Seeing as I haven't taken you out on a date yet," McCoy brought Clara's hand to his lips, "I'll have to leave it at this, for now."

Clara laughed softly and despite her knees turning wobbly she felt emboldened. Standing on her tiptoes she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Clara pulled back. "Afraid I'm no southern bell doctor."

McCoy rested his hand against the doorframe just above her head. His eyes were glued to Clara's lips while she kept her eyes fixated on his hazel ones.

Clara could see what he was thinking and she smiled playfully at him as she stepped backwards into her quarters, but as McCoy moved to follow, Clara put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him backwards.

"But I'll leave it at that, for now." And she closed the door.


End file.
